


Kissy Kissy

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Trans, Bi-Gender, Comedy, Crossdressing, Dresses, Fluff and Crack, For Science!, Funny, Gender Confusion, Gender Related, Kissing, Makeover, Other, Queer Themes, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: David Tennant in a dress. You have tea with him.
Relationships: David Tennant/Original Female Character(s), David Tennant/Original Male Character(s), David Tennant/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Kissy Kissy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



> Gender neutral pov. First person pov. 
> 
> This is a ridiculous fic because I went feral over a picture of David in a dress in Sarah Maple's Nazi Sexy Shark Show on Sky Arts. (Haven't seen the episode since I'm not in uk unfortunately, but I did see the picture) 
> 
> Take this fic with a pinch of salt. 
> 
> Disclaimer: just for laughs. don't sue me.

[Picture of David ](https://twitter.com/miss_ajr/status/1316519560506466304?s=19)

You saw David walk in. You immediately noticed the change in attire. No longer fluffy sweaters or fan tees. He was wearing a dress, a very tight fitting white dress with a beautiful neckline with little red lipstick kisses pattern. It suited him so well. You knew already that David loved dressing up, but still it was a surprise as ever to see him like this out in the open. David had said he was into cross dressing, he never said he looked so damn beautiful in it. 

He fluttered his eyelashes at you and you sucked in a breath. He sat down on the couch and crossed his one leg over the other. The dress was quite short and his long legs stuck out. There were no sleeves in this dress so his long strong arms were displayed. You licked your lips. Wow. He was gorgeous. David was always flamboyant, fun, didn't give a hoot about gender roles and clothing. He was just having a good time. Few people could pull this off. He was mesmerising. 

Seeing him so comfortable, so free. It made you giddy inside. 

You loved seeing him as himself. 

You never questioned him, never made him feel ashamed for his choices. You loved him all the more for it. 

He fit really well into this dress, you thought, running your eyes over his beautiful slim figure. His pectoral muscles had always been slightly larger than the rest of his chest and it actually filled out the dress's bodice fantastically. There were two cups at the front designed to be filled and it really did wonders on David. He smiled prettily at you. He had done his make-up as well. Light eyeshadow and glossy lips.

You adored him. 

Perhaps one day you could do his make-up for him. 

You offered him some tea and he raised the glass to his lips, staining your cup. 

You smiled to yourself and drank your own tea. 


End file.
